Life Now
by Nova the hedgehog
Summary: Life now when Sonic and Tails allowed a place for us a few months after town's destruction.


...

...

Hey there, my name is Nova. Alot has happened since my town's destruction, and I mean alot. After being rescued and all, Tails allowed me- I mean us to stay at his place.

Yeah.. what I mean by us is that I wasn't the only one who escaped that night. Three others managed to come through as well from my town. We all were shocked and paranoid about the situation, but now we have a place to call home ag-

"Now it's your turn."said a lavender cat as she gestured to the morning sky, after a fireball had just dispelled.

I blinked and faced the cat that was standing gracefully. "I don't know.."

"You don't know until you try."

I was about to reply back. Then she shot a look at me, saying " _no buts, now get on with it"._ I sighed in defeat and arose my hand, just like I have done in the past few days. Trying to concentrate on what what seems like an easy task for her, but could take me months or even years to do. My hand started to warm up, and soon, a small spark was appearing. She looked at me, as I was struggling to make the spark grow. Little by little it indeed was, with more effort then what was suppose to be. I finally gotten it to a size that seemed appealing, and was about to throw it to finish off this session. But it began to dim.

I threw my fireball, but not even half the distance of the cat's, it flickered weakly and went out.

Blaze shook her head softly. "You are concentrating too hard."

Concentrating too hard? First she told me to not think lightly of it, and now I can't concentrate too hard?! Each session gives me a headache enough.

I closed my eyes and shrugged. "Blaze, you're a great friend and teacher, but I'm not as skilled as you are."

She slowly began to walk towards me. "I didn't come out an expert at first, it took me my whole childhood to master my flames, and when Sonic first introduced me to you, you couldn't hardly make a spark. This shows me you have improved greatly, and will continue to."

I looked at her rather pathetically, as her fiery-golden eyes looked at me back.

Blaze could tell I was thinking hard. "You still have a long way to go, and you don't have to over think it."

She then took out a white emerald. A Sol Emerald at that. These Chaos and Sol Emeralds are somewhat confusing, but I know a few things about them. Mainly that they hold great power. Now shining brightly in her hand. "I must get going, and until next time."

With that she glowed in a white arora and vanished.

"WAIT!"

I look behind me facing the workshop. A light-gray coyote about my age was running towards me with a basket in her hand. She wore a sky-blue shirt with a pink tank top under it, and a teal skirt with matching leggings. She had hightops on and her hair put up in a pony tail with a pink scrunchie and banes. Her muzzle, inner part of her ears, and along under her tail was white. Also black fingerless gloves. She halt in front of me, scanning around the area, and finally looked at me.

"Did she leave?" The coyote pant.

I nodded. "Just now."

"Aw man!" She sighed, holding out the basket. "I was going to give her baked cookies, fresh from the oven, but I suppose next time.."

Cloe is a very sweet girl, and she's always hyper. There is almost never a day that she is down and gloomy.

"Why didn't you just jump" I asked sarcastically.

She smiled, with her ears tilting slightly. "Ha ha. _Very_ funny. Besides, I would've broke the cookies." She held out the basket and opened one side of it. "Want one?"

..

We soon found ourselves sitting in the grass under a tree, grabbing the warm gooey treats from the basket. In the shade from the bright sun. "So," Cloe asked, now reaching for another cookie. "How is your training going with Blaze?" I sighed, looking at the cookie in my hand. "It's fine, I guess. It is really nice for Sonic to ask her to help me though."

The coyote finish off a cookie. "Have you learned anything?"

I leaned my head against the tree, starring at the blue sky. "To Focus, but not to hard. Does that make sense?"

Cloe laughed at that statement. "Don't worry, you're going to get it in no time."

"Easy for you to say, you're not the one with it.."

I brung my hand up, about to take a bite, but realised I was just holding air. "Huh?"

"Maybe you ate it and didn't notice." Cloe snickered, reaching over to get the basket. Her hand instead touch the ground. Not looking as she patted the area. Her ears straightening up. "But where did it go!?"

" **BOO!** "

"AHH!"

Cloe and I shrieked while hugging each other, then realised it was a green hedgehog dangling upside down from the tree above us. Well actually, he is a hedgebadger. Looks like a hedgehog, but has a tail of a badger. He was a year older than us, with his quills in a straight vertical row at the back of his head. Each edge of his quills was a darker shade off green. His gloves had a dark-green ring design around each of his fingers except his thumbs, which was clutching the basket. Ear phone cords was dangling from the inside of the basket, blasting music playing.

"I thought I might _drop_ by." The hedgebadger grinned with his beaming red eyes.

"Atom!" Cloe yelled. "Give it back!"

He closed his eyes smiling, and waved out a finger. "Cloe Coyote, where are your manners? You need to ask politely." Now helping himself to a cookie in the basket.

"AAAATTOOOOM!" A sudden voice yelled in the distant. "WHERE IS IT!"

Cloe and I looked at each other, then at him.

"Don't look at me, I'm innocent."

Soon the the source of the voice was marching towards us.

Another hedgebadger who was a female approached us angrily. She had orange fur and aqua eyes. Wearing jeans with a denim jacket that was rolled-up at her wrist, a mint colored shirt, and black boots with two straps intersecting to the side held down by a circular-silver buckle. She stopped right in front of Atom holding out her hand.

"IPod. Now."

"Oh come on!" Atom moaned. "You take the fun out of everything! Why do **you** of all people need music while you work?"

"I have no time to argue with-"

Atom placed an ear phone in his ear, music still beaming. "What! I can't hear you over this loud music that I just placed in my ear!"

"That's it!"

The orange hedgebadger climbed up the tree and tackled her brother hidden in the leaves. Cloe and I heard branches snapping and falling to the ground near us, and leaves softly floating down after it. The cookie basket fell down onto Cloe's lap. Soon Atom fell flat on his stomach on the ground as a happily big sister leaped down with her iPod at hand, not regarding on what happened, and walked away back to her business. Cloe and I grinned at him.

"Well." The coyote giggled, popping the lid of the basket opened. "How does it feel to be corrected by Shaleen?"

Atom stood up and dusted himself off. "Hey, well she's a party pooper."

A gust of wind blew by, rustling the trees. Followed by a blue blur into the workshop.

Cloe jumped up to her feet, grabbing the basket and running to the building. "Hey Sonic! I had some cookies, but Atom ate them all!"

"WHAT!?" Atom exclaimed now chasing after her. "She's the one hoarding the basket!"

So you more likely guessed it, but these are the other three survivors. I'm just glad I wasn't the only one, and I'm pretty sure they are thankful for that they weren't the only ones either. But for now, I have to get going..

...

...

 **Atom, Shaleen, Cloe, and Nova belongs to me. (Great, now I want a cookie!)**


End file.
